according to you
by DarkAngels1112
Summary: anti fruUK arthur has an abusive boyfriend who has done every different type of abuse not child abuse but what happens when he meets alfred? a person whos gone through all the same stuff? rated T for metions of rape and abuse not in detail R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"your so stupid! Why would you do something that stupid!" the Frenchman yelled at the top of his lungs at his English 'lover'.

"I just though since you k-keep saying that your so-" he was cut off by a slap in the face. Arthur held his face as he sat on the floor.

"don't you dear book my vacations for me I can do just fine!" Francis yelled. "why don't you do something useful for once and go shopping or whatever!" he said storming out of the room. Arthur sat on the floor still stunned by the slap. He'd been slapped by him before but now bruises where starting to show in more noticeable places. What was Gilbert going to think?

'I told you so!' where going to be the only words he heard from him. No, he couldn't tell any one it happened with everyone right? Besides he never felt in any danger around Francis he never drew any blood. It would be just his and Francis' secret no one would have to be bothered by his stupid ratings. His word didn't mean anything anyway. He would just stay out of busy Francis' way and go shopping like he told him to.

Arthur had been given his allowance by Francis and told to stay out for a week if he liked. Some how he found comfort in shopping. There were a number of possibilities of things he could find and when he found something new he liked to take in the freshness of it from everything else and look back on some of the old things it reminded him of. Arthur was looking at some of the things that he had bought from the store he walked out of and walked straight into another person knocking him on his butt.

"I-im so sorry please forgive me." Arthur apologized picking up some of the other persons bags that he dropped on impact.

"Oh no its fine really you don't have to do that." The person said politely.

"I-I really am truly sorry." Arthur said handing the man his bags hiding his face with his hair.

"Is something wrong?" the man asked. Lifting Arthur's chin. Arthur looked up to see two beautiful sky blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. The man's face was framed with blond hair and a hair stood on end in rebellion. "Are you ok sir?" the man asked.

"Ah yes im fine im sorry to bother you." Arthur apologized for the third time.

"It wasn't anything that would bother me," the man said. "My name is Alfred." He said holding his hand out to Arthur. "Alfred f. Jones." Arthur took Alfred's hand gingerly.

"Arthur Kirkland." He said carefully. Arthur's grip was so gentile and Alfred's grip was crushing.

"Oh here let me help you." Alfred offered kneeling to pick up Arthur's items.

"Oh please don't I can to that I wouldn't want to bother you." Arthur said trying to beat him to the items on the ground. Alfred started up and ended up hitting Arthur in the nose knocking him back on his butt.

"Oh man im sorry this usually doesn't happen." Alfred apologized offering to help the brit stand.

"Really? cuz this happens to me all the time." Arthur said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Really?" Alfred asked genuinely believing what Arthur said.

"No." Arthur said holding his nose. Arthur removed his hand to find blood dripping from his nostril. "Oh god!" he said running to the nearest bathroom.

He started walking out the door of the bathroom after calling Francis. He came out of the bathroom holding a paper towel over his nose. He walked out to see Alfred standing there holding Arthur's stuff as well as his own.

"You don't give up do you?" Arthur asked taking back some of the bags. Alfred held back some of the items forcing Arthur to walk with him.

"Only when I think ive made some sort of connection with someone." Alfred stated walking beside Arthur. Arthur tried not to look at the man walking beside him who stood a good few inches taller than him.

"I don't want to bother you." Arthur said clearly wanting to get home.

"Really you're not bothering me." Alfred stated.

"You don't have anything important to do? Maybe someone to meet?" Arthur suggested.

"Well not really I had a person I was going to meet but I always get to see them." Alfred stated clearly not going to leave him alone.

"Uh ok I really need to be getting home." Arthur said taking out his phone starting to call a cab.

"Calling a friend for a ride?" Alfred asked.

"N-no im phoning a cab." Arthur corrected him.

"I'll drive you home the cab fare sucks in the states." Alfred said taking the phone from Arthur's ear and flipping it closed.

"B-but I wouldn't want to put you out of your way." Arthur said starting to grab for is phone.

"Your not gunna get this back until you agree to let me drive you home." He said holding it out of his reach.

"Alright." Arthur finally agreed. Alfred looked over joyed.

**So that's my first chapter! I originally wasn't going to post this cuz im not to good with this pairing but I went ahead with it its based of according to you it's a grate song and an amv was made from it and it inspired me to spawn this so this is what you get.**

**Oh and I don't own hitalia if I did France wouldn't have made it on air hence this story would have gone to crap **

**Anti fruUK positive USUK (I like USUK if you haven't noticed)**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred and Arthur where in the car, talking, as Arthur gave him directions to his place.

"So you from across the pond?" Alfred asked leaning back in his seat.

"Uh yea I became a citizen last year my boyfriend is working on his citizenship right now." Arthur explained.

"Really you from Ireland or England?" Alfred asked felling kind of weird asking that question.

"Uh England im from London." Arthur stated. "This is my house." He pointed out seeing Francis' car parked out front.

"Your boy friend has a car and he made you call a cab?" Alfred said trying to make sense of it.

"W-well I crashed mine and he needs his to get to work." Arthur said quickly excusing Francis.

"Alright, alright I just thought it was weird is all." Alfred said handing Arthur the bags Alfred was carrying and handing him his cell phone.

"Thank you for the ride." Arthur said quietly.

"No problem, uh see ya?" Alfred said hopeful.

"Id like that." Arthur said a small smile on his face. "Though id like to skip the nose bleeding part." Arthur joked.

"Right next time no nostril bleeding." Alfred noted.

"Well bye." Arthur said climbing out of the car.

"Bye." Alfred said smiling. Alfred waited until he made it to the doorway before even taking it out of park.

Arthur walked in the house and turned on the light. He jumped when he saw Francis sitting on the stairs a glass of wine in his hand. He got up and walked over to Arthur.

"Let me see your nose." Francis insisted. Arthur looked up at him. Francis grabbed his jaw and touched his nose with his thumb. Arthur flinched at the touch. "It looks broken." Francis stated looking at the purple nose.

"I-im sorry." Arthur apologized.

"Why are you always apologizing? It was something that you couldn't help." Francis said letting go of Arthur's face and walking into the kitchen. "Any way where you? I thought you said you would come home immediately." Francis said grabbing a sandwich bag and starting to put ice in it.

"W-well the guy who hit me in the nose walked around with me and I didn't want to be rude." Arthur said walking in the kitchen slowly.

"Ah so when did you leave?" Francis asked handing him the bag of ice.

"I left about twenty minutes ago." Arthur answered careful to not make Francis have another mood swing.

"That's pretty quick for a cab." Francis said a hint of surprise in his voice as he sat at the counter where his books lay.

"I-I didn't t-take the cab." Arthur said letting himself brace for one of Francis' mood swings.

"How did you get home then?" Francis asked. "You didn't try to walk did you?"

"N-no." Arthur said looking down.

"Well how'd you get home?" Francis asked.

"T-the guy gave me a r-ride." Arthur said quietly.

"Why did you get in the car with this guy? How do you know he's not a killer?" Francis said his voice getting louder with each word. "Why don't you ever stop to think!" Francis said slapping the back of his hand into his other hand's palm. "God! Im begging you to get your head out of your ass for one second to think!" Francis said starting to pace. Arthur grit his teeth ready for the blow. Francis pushed his head. "Why don't you just think for one second!" He grabbed his shirt and pushed him to the wall.

"I-im s-sorry." Arthur said into his hands as he slid down into a sitting position.

"I'll give you something to be sorry about!" Francis said. He brought back his foot and kicked Arthur hard in the side and brought it back again this time kicking the side of his face. Just at that moment the doorbell rang. "Go wash your face!" Francis spat walking over to the door. Arthur got up and did as he was told. He could hear Francis' angry voice as he opened the door. "Arthur it's a Alfred to see you." Francis called to the kitchen. Arthur's stomach dropped. Arthur quickly finished not bothering to dry his face. Francis had walked away from the door but stood in the archway by the staircase.

"Uh h-hello Alfred." Arthur greeted.

"Hey Artie I just came back to return your wallet you dropped it when we kinda collided back there and I guess I forgot to give it back." Alfred said holding out said item. Arthur looked at the wallet dumbfounded that he would forget such a thing.

"Oh great Arthur now you forgot your wallet well why don't you just go on the news and tell everyone where we live!" Francis said angrily stomping up the stairs. Arthur started reaching for the wallet and Alfred grabbed his wrist, Arthur gasped in surprise.

"Artie your hand is shaking." Alfred stated. "Is he h-hitting you?" Alfred asked as if they had been friends for the longest time.

"Why do you care?" Arthur said taking the wallet and his hand. "We only just met today."

"Because I like to think of you as a friend." Alfred said.

"Well we haven't even gotten to acquaintances yet." Arthur said starting to close the door. Alfred blocked it with his foot.

"I make friends fast." Alfred stated.

"Take your foot out of the door." Arthur said.

"Not until you tell me the truth." Alfred insisted.

"What truth?" Arthur asked.

"Does he abuse you?" Alfred asked bluntly.

"Alright its time for you to leave." Francis said coming back down the stairs his shoulder length hair tied back loosely. He laid a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur's eyes widened a bit and he looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Ok uh see ya around?" Alfred asked. But before he could answer the door was slammed shut by Francis.

"What was up with him?" Francis complained leading Arthur upstairs turning off light's as they walked to the room. Arthur felt some sort of hole in his stomach and he got ready for bed and it got worse when he got in the bed with Francis. But the both of them slept with out a word to each other.

**I think I kinda rush things with Arthur and Alfred after this but its kinda good I think thank you for the reviews and I will work harder to make it more enjoyable later!**

**I don't own hitalia I wish I did though but it doesn't mean I own it so there!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Francis was out grocery shopping. He had said that Arthur couldn't shop with out bringing someone home. So Francis let him have a day with Gilbert.

"I-is he hitting you? Because if he is I'll beat that frogs ass." Gilbert said protectively looking at the new bruise on his cheek.

"He lost his temper this was the only time it's ever happened." Arthur lied to his German friend. Gilbert looked doubtful but he would bring it up later in the conversation. "Besides the nose wasn't even his fault." Arthur said preparing another cup for Gilbert. "There was a guy." Arthur said. He knew he was treading into dangerous territory he knew how jealous Francis could get and to Francis everyone was an enemy,

"Oh ho what's his name would I like him?" Gilbert asked leaning in, in interest.

"W-well he's really nice, he drove me home from the mall after he hit my head with his head." Arthur said.

"Well it looks like you got a crush!" Gilbert said excitedly.

"N-NO! I have no feelings for that man!" Arthur said more in worry of Francis than his friend finding out.

"Why are you getting all defensive? Its just a crush its not like its gunna kill you." Gilbert said confused. "Oh the awesome me understands, your scared Francis would be jealous." He said impressed with himself.

Arthur's head whipped in his direction. "Y-yea how'd ya guess?" Arthur said impressed with Gilbert at the moment.

"It's the awesome me! What do you expect!" Gilbert said putting way to much sugar in his coffee. Arthur knew that it wasn't just because of Francis' feelings but also for his own. If he started liking this other guy than it would be over for him and Francis. Francis would go back to France and where would he be? Alone in America didn't bode well for him. And what if their relationship fell apart? He didn't feel up to the whole breaking up thing.

There was a knock at the door. "That's weird." Arthur said confused. He walked to the door and checked the peephole. "Aw bloody hell." Arthur said not knowing what to do.

"Who is it iggy?" Gilbert asked.

"Do you know how many times today alone I've asked you not to call me that?" Arthur said annoyed. Gilbert looked uninterested by the rant Arthur was about to have with him. Arthur didn't blame him it didn't seem anyone else wanted to listen to him either. Arthur sighed forgetting the rant. "Its him!" Arthur said in a hushed voice.

"Well let him in!" Gilbert insisted. "I wanna meet him!" Gilbert got up from the bar stool and walked over excitedly. Arthur turned back and opened the door just as Alfred was turning away.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur asked. Alfred turned back surprised.

"Ah! Sorry for kinda barging in." Alfred apologized.

"Oh its no problem c-come on in" Arthur asked quieter in the question than the reassures.

"Oh thank you." Alfred said politely stepping in the house. Gilbert stopped him from stepping in more than three steps. Arthur closed the door.

"Uh hi?" Alfred said confused with Gilbert looking him over.

"Uh sorry for his behavior h-he's very over protective." Arthur apologized for Gilbert.

"Hey the awesome me has to know what kind of company his friend is keeping!" Gilbert said defending himself.

"Uh well I just came to check on you. Last night your boyfriend seemed really pissed and I was worried about you." Alfred said.

"He was pissed last night!" Gilbert said feeling kinda pissed himself. "You said he only pushed you!" Gilbert said walking over to Arthur.

"It was only pushing." Arthur lied. "A-and it was all my fault anyway I-I worried him." Arthur said gripping his arms tightly.

"No one pushes another person because their worried!" Gilbert said loudly. "This is what a person does when their worried. "Gosh sometimes…" Gilbert trailed off not finishing.

"Its ok you can say it, sometimes what? Im just to stupid?" Arthur said flinching at his own words.

"That's not what I was going to say and you know it." Gilbert said. "Your just such a stubborn ass sometimes your worse than my brother." Gilbert said calmly. Alfred watched the scene.

"Am I missing something?" Alfred asked.

"Ah n-no thanks for checking up on me im fine though." Arthur said trying to push him out the door.

"Let him stay Arthur." Gilbert said going back to his seat at the island. Arthur sighed and let him stay he was to exsougsted to fight anyone at the moment.

Gilbert and Alfred where talking about who was more awesome. A conversation Arthur could not be apart of Arthur just took sips from his tea.

"Who do you think is more awesome?" Gilbert asked both of them turning to look at Arthur. Arthur looked over in surprise at their proposal.

"Uhh-" Arthur started but the door opened.

"Arthur? Im home!" Francis' yell rang through the house. Arthur's surprise quickly and subconsciously turned to fear.

"Ah you both should get going." Arthur said his voice pleading. Arthur walked over to him helping Francis with the bags. Alfred and Gilbert made their way to the door the fight about who is better long forgotten. Gilbert glared in a way that could not go un noticed by Francis and Alfred waved.

Once outside Gilbert let out an annoyed scream. "You know there was a time when he actually had a voice for his opinion!" Gilbert said to Alfred. "Just look at the two of them together and tell me that's not a abusive relationship!" Gilbert said sounding so frustrated.

"Well what can we do? He's not going to fess up and Francis most definitely wont." Alfred said feeling hopeless.

"We need to get him out." Gilbert said lowering his voice.

"How? I don't know about you right now but I feel pretty useless." Alfred admitted.

"You may not believe this but you are the only thing that's going to get Arthur free." Gilbert said poking his chest hard.

"How? I only just met him yesterday." Alfred admitted.

"Well I'll be dammed I saved my boy friend the day I met him." Gilbert one-upped him.

"Your boyfriend was abused?" Alfred asked.

"Yea by his parents he moved out the day I met him which quincidentaly was the day I asked him out." Gilbert said thinking back. "Hmm." He said thinking.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"Oh no I was thinking about something else." Gilbert stated. "You need to start showing up at the randomist places." Gilbert started.

Heya! Long time no post! Well first of all im so happy with the comments ive gotten! And I didn't even have to say no flames! (if you've been in my shoes than you would hold special meaning of the no flames rule in your heart) anyway I would get betta but one im WAAAAAAY to lazy to do that. And two it would really slow down my computer its become frail it its old age and im surprised its stayed this fast this long. Im glad you people have been enjoying my story and no im not new to hetalia I have dyslexia and it gets in my way like all the time you don't even know how many words I spell wrong. If you saw it unedited than your brains would probably explode. And plus my computer kinda sucks and it said hItalia was correct instead of hEtalia

**As one last thing if you would take the time to read what I have on my profile I would very much appreciate it. It tells why the no flames rule is so important to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why was he glaring at me like that?" Francis asked.

"Glaring at you like what?" Arthur asked not making eye contact by putting up the groceries.

"Gilbert, he glared at me it felt creepy." Francis said watching him.

"Oh he's just over protective." Arthur excused.

"Maybe but I think he's putting bad things in your head." Francis said looking back at the closed door. "And that other guy I don't like him either." Francis said turning back to Arthur who wasn't looking at Francis.

"Alfred's harmless." Arthur excused him as well.

"If I think you're being threatened then I have a right to speak don't I?" Francis said grabbing Arthur hands roughly.

"Y-yes." Arthur answered. "You think they put me in danger?" Arthur asked starting to conform to his thoughts. "Ive been friends with Gilbert for years he's the only friend that doesn't threaten you." Arthur said still not looking at his face.

"People can change quickly and slowly and Gilbert is a slow changer." Francis said.

"I-if you think he's not good for me I'll c-cut him off." Arthur said only trying to please Francis to prevent him from setting off.

"Thank you," Francis said kissing Arthur's hand. "I only do this because I love you." Francis said with no tenderness.

"I-I know." Arthur said a tear falling. Francis slowly walked around the island and pulled Arthur into a tight embrace.

"I know it's hard to lose friends but it's for your own good." Francis said hugging him. Arthur clutched Francis' shirt and he actually let him cry on his shoulder for once. He let as much out as he could manage. "I think your ready to call him." Francis said gripping Arthur's shoulders tightly. Arthur nodded sadly.

Arthur dialed gilberts number and it rang twice before he answered.

"_Hey iggy! How goes it?"_

"D-don't call me that please!"

"_What's wrong? You sound like you've been crying. Has he hit you?" _

"N-no its nothing like that."

"_Then what is it?"_

How is he going to do this? "W-we can't spend time together anymore."

"_W-what?"_

"I-im sorry I really am."

"_What are you talking about? Im the only friend you have left!"_

"Y-you thinks I don't know that? I don't want you to feel burdened by me."

"_I could never be burdened by you! You idiot! Why are you doing this?" _ Arthur flinched at idiot. Francis put a hand on his shoulder. _"Did he put you up to it?"_

"N-no Gilbert im doing this out of my own free will."

"_Then why? I don't see any reason for our friendship to end over nothing!"_

"L-look j-just don't c-call me a-anymore."

"_Iggy!"_

Arthur pressed the end button and held the phone to his chest.

"You did the right thing." Francis said wrapping his arms around Arthur.

"Then why does my heart feel like its been ripped out?" Arthur asked.

"Because he's been a friend for a long time." Francis said.

"Then why did I do that?" Arthur asked clutching the phone.

"Because he was starting to poison your mind." Francis said.

"I-im going for a walk." Arthur said putting the phone down and grabbing his jacket.

"Don't take to long." Francis said more as an order than as a suggestion.

Arthur walked to the park subconsciously. When he looked up he could remember the first time he met Francis. He had to keep reminding himself that he loved him, as Francis would say to him over and over. Arthur walked over to the swing and sat in it. Why did he feel like he couldn't get anything else from Francis but bruises? Yea Francis hit him but he disserved it didn't he? Every time he got a bruise it was just his own fault he kept getting in his way. He knew Francis had a temper and he knew to stay out of his way when that temper rose up. The French are the people of love then what does him beating him mean? Arthur tilted his head back and looked up at the winter night sky.

"Uh hey." He heard a voice behind him say. Arthur turned to see Alfred and Arthur had the feeling in his stomach again. Arthur decided not to say anything more to this man or else things where going to get very hard for him. "Why did you do that with Gilbert?" Alfred asked sitting in the swing next to Arthur. "He's in his house right now crying his eyes out." Alfred tried to get a good look at Arthur's face. Arthur's head hung down farther. "Y-you know I was abused once." Alfred said starting to use the swing as it was intended for.

"What?" Arthur said starting to catch interest.

"Yea I had a boyfriend and it took about a year before I decided to stand up for myself." Alfred admitted so easily.

"H-how did you do it?" Arthur asked a feeling rising im his chest.

"I punched the bastard." Alfred said plainly.

"Wow." Arthur said actually feeling impressed.

"Yea the bastard was so stunned he let me leave." Alfred said.

"Francis have been together for a few years if you count how long we've been friends." Arthur said starting to push slowly.

"How did you both start going out?" Alfred asked.

"W-well one day he just admitted to me he liked me and he convinced me to start being his boyfriend." Arthur said. Alfred jumped of the swing after getting as high as he could get it.

"So your telling me this dude told you to like him?" Alfred said walking to Arthur grabbing his chain.

"W-well I felt the same even if it was a little less than him." Arthur excused. Alfred got behind him and started pushing him. "W-what are you doing?" Arthur asked. Alfred ignored the question and went on in the conversation.

"But you didn't actually have mutual feelings for this guy?" Alfred asked.

"Not exactly. C-can you please stop im afraid of heights!" Arthur looked down at how far from the ground he was.

"Oh don't be a baby." Alfred said. "But you never felt the same?"

"I love him now. P-please stop!" Arthur started begging.

"Does he feel the same?" Alfred asked continuing pushing him.

"He says it to me all the time! Ow!" Arthur cried out jumping of the swing landing on his butt and holding his side.

"Uh oh! Im so sorry!" Alfred said loudly rushing to Arthur's side.

"Ah I-its ok its just a bruise." Arthur admitted. Alfred unbuttoned the jacket and lifted the shirt to see a large bruise and a lot of smaller ones littering his body.

"Oh my god!" Alfred said holding his mouth. Arthur hurriedly pulled the shirt down and buttoned up his jacket.

"Its nothing important." Arthur excused.

"Nothing important! He's really hurting you! And you think its nothing important!" Alfred said surprised by his words.

"I disserve it when he hits me." Arthur said.

"I thought that to! But it's not true! No one disserves it!" Alfred said trying to stop him.

"I-I do I know he has a temper he warned me about it but every time I set him off I don't get out of his way like he told me to." Arthur said excusing him again.

"But you 'keep' doing it? Isn't that weird? You're the one who gets hurt when he gets started! And that's what Gilbert was worried about! He is seriously thinking about murdering him!" Alfred said trying to show him just how much others cared about him. Arthur got up and started off for his house but Alfred stood in his way.

"G-get out of my way." Arthur stammered.

"Im betting you didn't used to studder before you got with Francis." Alfred said holding his arms gently.

"I need to get home." Arthur said checking the time.

"He give you a curfew?" Alfred suspected. Francis did actually did give him a curfew and Arthur remembers the last time he broke that curfew.

"N-no." Arthur lied.

"He gave you a curfew and I know it does Gilbert know? Does he get pissed when you break it?" Alfred asked trying to make Arthur look at him.

"Don't your parents when the same thing happens?" Arthur said trying to make a connection.

"Your parents wouldn't beat you if they did than that would be considered child abuse." Alfred countered.

"I-I really have to get going." Arthur said trying to walk around him.

"Think about it! Why would he beat you! Sure he's under stress from the test but weren't you? Did you beat anyone?" Alfred asked trying to make Arthur think about Francis' actions.

What point was there to these beatings? Arthur started to think. No! He loves me and he just has a lot piled on his plate right now. Arthur shook away all doubts.

"I have to get home." Arthur said pushing past Alfred.

"Ok but if you call me saying we shouldn't see each other im going to suspect something." Alfred said. Arthur believed every word he said in that last sentence.

Arthur walked faster.

Arthur walked in the door. "I know im late and im very, very sorry." Arthur apologized before Francis started lecturing him. Francis looked up at Arthur from cutting the sausage.

"Why are you late?" Francis asked wielding the knife.

"I uh I ran into Gilbert he tried to convince me to leave you." Arthur lied.

"I told you he wasn't good for you." Francis said putting the knife down and walking over to Arthur.

"Y-yea your right." Arthur said still nervous he would find out he wasn't talking to Gilbert.

"Maybe I should call him, stop all this madness." Francis suggested.

"No! Uh he's not home right now." Arthur said hoping he wouldn't call.

"There's no reason for me not to call him unless you lied or something." Francis said grabbing the phone.

Arthur started feeling scared. He couldn't move.

"I'll just have a talk with him." Francis said. Arthur was debating in side himself. If he calls him when he finds out he'll be angry. But he'll be angry if you tell him.

"F-Francis?" Arthur said interrupting Francis' call. Francis looked up. Arthur really felt sick and just, as he was about to say something his legs buckled under him.

"Arthur?" Francis said and for the first time Arthur thought he heard worry in his voice. Then he fell into unconsciousness.

Ohh and the plot thickens! Not really I wish! But poor artie! He has so much crap to put up with. Ugheth! Im sorry ive been doing a lot of this shakespeir crap. But any who if any of you haven't looked on my profile you should because its important. It has an encrypted message and whoever finds it out first gets a cookie from me!

Any one enjoy this chapter? Im going to say this one more time…. **R&R!**

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred was pacing in the living room.

"What is up with you Alfred? Your acting like a caged animal." His younger brother noted grabbing the sleeve of his bomber jacket.

"He needs my help he can't just stay with him he wont admit he needs help." Alfred said spitfire.

"As I recall it took you a while to." Matthew said.

"Yes but its taking him longer he's been with this guy for about two years there's no way this was just starting up." Alfred said debating wither he should call Gilbert to tell him or not.

"Maybe he thinks this is how all relationships are." Matthew suggested.

"And maybe he's been in other relationships." Alfred countered.

"Do you like this guy?" Matthew asked.

"What?" Alfred asked looking at Matthew with surprise.

"Do you like him?" Matthew repeated.

"This isn't about me this is about helping a friend." Alfred said about to reach for the phone.

"Well you've never missed meeting me at the mall before and he's already your best friend." Matthew said connecting the dots.

"I'm fast friends with anyone just ask Gilbert." Alfred said grabbing the phone.

"Who's Gilbert?" Matthew asked.

"The person who I'm calling at this exact moment." Alfred said holding the phone to his ear.

"Gilbert? Its a lot worse than you thought." Alfred started.

"He only fainted from stress." The doctor said. "Does he have a stressful job? A problem you might not know about?" the doctor suggested.

"Not that I know of." Francis answered. Francis sat right next to Arthur's sleeping body.

"Oh and there are bruises we found that are concerning." The doctor said lifting the covers to show the bruised skin. Francis took in a gasp. "You don't know where these are from?" the doctor gasped.

"I have a temper but I've never laid a hand on him in anger." Francis lied. He should have never brought Arthur to the hospital he was only trouble.

"Well we'd like to let him stay here until the bruises are gone, just for reassurance." The doctor said.

"Alright thank you." Francis said getting up. Arthur was limp and he looked pale. What first attracted me to him? Francis wondered. He left the room and started for home.

Gilbert stormed to the front door. "Get out here frog I know you've been hurting Arthur!" Gilbert yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What are you talking about you sausage?" Francis asked opening the door calmly.

"I know what you've been doing to him." Gilbert said angrily pushing his way in. "Arthur? Arthur come out!" Gilbert yelled up the stairs.

"He's not here." Francis said taking a swig of wine.

"Where is he then?" Gilbert asked turning angrily.

"St. peters." Francis answered.

"You put him in the hospital?" Gilbert said un believing.

"I brought him there if that's what you mean." Francis said.

"You arschloch!" Gilbert said slapping him and running out the door.

"Alfred?" Gilbert asked dialing his number. "We've got problems meet me at St. peters hospital." Gilbert said hanging up.

"He put him in here?" Alfred said angrily.

"That's what he told me." Gilbert said.

"Out of my way." He said pushing past Gilbert in side. Once inside its like Alfred could smell him he lead Gilbert straight to Arthur. "Arthur!" Alfred yelled running to his side. "What did he do!" Alfred asked grabbing his hand.

"H-he was going to call Gilbert." Arthur said quietly. "H-he was going to get mad." Arthur said tears coming to his eyes.

"Why would it matter that he was going to call me?" Gilbert asked walking in.

"I-I came in l-late and I said you bumped into me." Arthur said. "H-he was going to be mad." Arthur said starting to cry into his hand.

"Its ok your safe." Alfred said putting a hand on his head and pulling it to his lips.

"You where both right, he's been doing this long before we got together." Arthur said starting to cry harder.

"Wow I had no idea you where so strong in the beginning." Gilbert said having to take a seat.

"H-he doesn't j-just hit m-me." Arthur said he couldn't believe he was about to say this.

"What? Does he harass you to?" Alfred asked holding his hand.

"Not j-just that." Arthur said begging to just let all this be loaded off on someone else.

"What else could there be?" Gilbert voicing what Alfred was thinking.

"H-he uh." Arthur stuttered. Why the hell was this so hard?

"What did he do?" Alfred asked pulling him into a hug.

"He raped me!" Arthur yelled into Alfred's chest. Arthur grabbed fistfuls of Alfred's shirt.

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and hugged Arthur even tighter.

"I'm so sorry so, so sorry!" Alfred whispered into Arthur's sandy blonde hair.

"He said he would kill m-me if I told anyone! They said they would deport him!" Arthur cried into Alfred's chest. For some reason it was so easy to talk to Alfred it was hard to talk to Gilbert sometimes. But it was so different with Alfred with him he felt safe.

"He should get deported!" Gilbert said staring to get angry. Gilbert stood knocking the chair down. Arthur clutched Alfred harder.

"Calm down your scaring him." Alfred said calmly. Arthur noticed that Alfred was fighting for him not against him.

"You don't want any justice? He disserves it!" Gilbert yelled flailing his arms.

"I'm really pissed too and I would rather just go over there and kill him myself but we cant lose our heads I mean we have to report him we cant just go over there and kill him." Alfred said holding Arthur tightly.

"We can!" Gilbert said his voice pleading.

"We cant! What can we do for Arthur behind bars?" Alfred said making Gilbert think.

"But we have to do something!" Gilbert said sitting on the floor crying into his hands. "He cant just let him walk around!"

"Which is why we have to report him." Alfred said.

"N-no you cant! He'll know I told you and he'll get angry! You don't know what he's like when he's angry!" Arthur said panicking and shot out of Alfred's arms. Alfred grabbed his hands gently.

"I can have an idea just remember your not alone there are others who have gone through this." Alfred said kissing his knuckles.

"H-he could k-kill me." Arthur sobbed.

"I wont let him." Alfred said rubbing his face with Arthur's hands.

"H-how?" Arthur asked a tear rolling down his cheek.

"You'll stay at my place and I'll get your stuff." Alfred said putting their foreheads together.

"H-he would hurt you. I d-don't want you going there alone." Arthur said.

"I'll take Gilbert." Alfred said.

"He would only make things worse." Arthur said quietly.

"Its true I would insult him and piss him off." Gilbert said.

"Let me go with you." Arthur asked.

"No I'm not putting you in that situation." Alfred said kissing his forehead.

"Why do you care so much about me? We only met two days ago." Arthur asked.

"I don't know this has never happened before." Alfred chuckled.

"Please." Arthur whispered. "It would put my mind at rest." Arthur said putting his hand on the back of Alfred's neck. They are so perfect together. Gilbert thought. They're the perfect fit. This thought made Gilbert smile. He barely knew Alfred but he knew that Alfred would never hurt Arthur and this was reassuring.

"Alright but you don't go anywhere near him." Alfred said laying down the ground rules.

Arthur nodded in agreement. Arthur tilted his head up a bit and hesitated leaning in. Arthur closed his eyes and more tears poured out. Alfred put a hand on the back of Arthur's head. Alfred pulled him closer and brushed lips with him. Arthur found the confidence and pressed his lips against Alfred's and wrapped his arms around his neck. Alfred pulled out of the kiss.

"Please don't cry." He said then pressed his lips against his again. "Ever since two days ago you've been the only thing I think about."

"Same." Arthur muttered through the kiss.

"Your so wonderful and the fact that someone would hurt you breaks my heart." Alfred cried in his hair.

"I-I love you.' Arthur said. Alfred looked at Arthur and smiled.

"I love you too." He said then gave Arthur a passionate kiss.

"Ok see you two love birds later I'm going to ask the doctor some questions." Gilbert said walking out. Alfred and Arthur didn't even pay attention. Gilbert stopped at the doorframe and gave a small smile.

You know the funny thing? I was listening to pain by three days grace as I wrote this chapter! Its like about a person being lead by another person and it's a really good song.

**But anyway! I hope you enjoyed and I think its weird most of the people ive been getting hits from are from America. I wonder why that is? (no sarcasm at all) I got like one person from Norway. And most other countries. Its kInda weird. And yes I did that on purpose. I hope you liked my newest fluff piece! First person I find a review from gets a one-shot! Hehe squirm oh and maybe the next two not that many review but whatevs! Y'all get a one-shot with the yaoi couple of your choice! yea I only do yaoi no yuri that just kinda creeps me out I'm a girl its like your doing the actual gay thing and its not how I roll. (I'm a Christian you should be very grateful I'm going against my religion here!) R&R please! oh and I don't mind mpreg hehe. Have fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

"matthew! Im home!" alfred yelled.

"hold on! I'll be out there in a second." Mattew called from the kitchen. Arthur looked around the living room. Alfred left up the stairs. Matthew came out of the kitchen.

"uh hello im matthew." Matthew said holding out his hand.

"I-im Arthur k-kirkland." Arthur said nervously.

"oh alfreds been talking nonstop about you for the past two days." Matthew said remembering the name. "and worrying." Matthew said.

"oh uh well then." Arthur said. Alfred jumped down the stairs.

"hey this is Arthur and that's Gilbert." Alfred said to matthew pointing to each person as he said their name. "uh mattie we just got Arthur out of the hospital." Alfred said whispering into matthew's ear.

"oh so that's where you've been." Matthew said surprised.

"uh what?" Arthur said confused.

"oh nothing." Matthew said. "so where are you staying tonight?"

"uh we had forced Arthur to sleep here tonight." Gilbert said.

"oh wow well then." Matthew said surprised.

"he can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." Alfred suggested.

"oh I wouldn't want anyone to sleep for a second in that pigstye." Matthew said.

"oh." Gilbert giggled. Arthur started looking around the room thinking alfreds embarrassed face was the cutest thing.

"I'll sleep on the couch so you two love birds are still close." Matthew teased.

Alfred and Arthur's faces grew bright red.

That night Arthur fell asleep on the couch and alfred carried him up the stairs.

"well I'll take that as an invatation to leave." Gilbert said standing.

"see you tommarrow." Matthew said.

"bye!' Gilbert said walking himself out the door.

"he's sound asleep." Alfred said quietly walking down the stairs.

"why was he in the hospital?" matthew asked.

"well he fainted under stress so his boyfriend took him to the hospital. The doctor said he didn't even stay all of an hour." Alfred said shaking his head.

"wow sounds like he was in a hurry." Matthew said.

"yea you haven't even seen the bruises." Alfred said rubbing the back of his neck.

"why? Are they bad?" matthew asked.

"about ten times worse than mine where." Alfred admitted.

"wow and I thought yours where bad." Matthew said.

"yea some where made apparently from being hit against the wall and being hit by a skillet." Alfred said.

"what? That's terrible." Matthew said.

"yea im not even going to tell you the worst of it." Alfred said rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"whats the worst? I mean what could be past that?" matthew asked.

"I didn't know until he told me but its pretty bad." Alfred said.

"oh common." Matthew begged.

"mattie im not telling you if you want to know your going to have to ask him I mean its not mine to tell you." Alfred said.

"ok." Matthew said.

"well im getting to bed." Alfred said getting up.

"ok night bro." Matthew said lying down on his palet.

In the middle of the night alfred woke up to sobbing coming from across the hall. Alfred tip toed in matthew's room. Alfred looked in the door to see Arthur curled up in a ball trying to comfort himself. Alfred walked in and grabbed his arm gently. Arthur turned around and wrapped his arms around alfred's neck.

"h-hes going to get m-me." Arthur sobbed into the crook of alfreds neck.

"shhh-sh-sh no he isn't and im going to make sure of it." Alfred said soothingly.

"h-hes going to h-hurt me." Arthur kept crying.

"stop thinking like that, he's not going to get you while I'm around." Alfred said looking at Arthur's face. "I will not let him hurt you do you understand?" alfred asked.

Arthur nodded his head.

"I understand alfred." Arthur said putting his forehead to his chest.

"I love you Arthur." Alfred said holding Arthur close.

"I-I love y-you too." Arthur sobbed clutching handfuls of the back of alfred's shirt.

Arthur fell asleep in alfreds arms but the nightmares never came.

Arthur woke up aceptionaly tired and in alfreds arms. Alfred had fallen asleep on the wall still holding Arthur after last nights nightmare.

"alfred?" Arthur asked. Alfred woke up and looked at Arthur's face.

"good morning." Alfred said smiling. They stared at each other for the longest time.

"what time is it?" alfred asked. Rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know I just woke up too." Arthur stated stretching. Arthur sat up and a feeling of dread washed over him. "shit." Arthur said rubbing his face.

"what?" alfred asked.

"we have to go over to my house." Arthur said.

"oh yea." Alfred said. "I had the same feeling the morning I woke up and stood up to him." Alfred got up and knelt in front of Arthur.

"what was his name?" Arthur asked tiredly.

"ivan, he was Russian." Alfred said grabbing Arthur's hand.

"damn vodka lovers." Arthur joked.

"yea well after today its all over and he's going to realize what he lost." Alfred said kissing Arthur's knuckles.

"what happens if he hurts you?" Arthur said.

"then lets all three of us go Gilbert and I can hold him off while you pack." Alfred reasoned.

"I couldn't I'd be to worried about you two." Arthur shot it down.

"common two awesome guys like us?" alfred said making it sound like they where indistructable.

"ok but if something happens I don't care what happens to me you just get out." Arthur said.

"im not going to leave you with that ass." Alfred insisted.

"please don't alfred." Arthur begged.

"no I refuse to leave you in a place that can kill you. I love you and im not going to leave you in danger." Alfred said kissing Arthur's hand again.

"I refuse for you to be in danger." Arthur said rubbing alfred's hand.

"im not going to leave you alone." Alfred said.

"alright but were taking Gilbert two against one is better and less people are bound to get hurt." Arthur said clutching alfred's hand.

"ok im going to call him right now." Alfred said getting up.

"alright." Arthur said. "do you have any clean clothes I can wear?" arthur asked just realizing he slept in his clothes.

"uh no I don't but you can grab something while were there." Alfred stated getting dressed himself.

"the sooner we finish this the better." Arthur said. Alfred picked up the phone and called Gilbert and Arthur walked down the stairs.

"good morning Arthur." Matthew said making pancakes.

"good morning matthew." Arthur said sitting at the bar.

"so todays a pretty big deal Im guessing." Matthew said putting a small stack in front of Arthur.

"uh yea im getting all my stuff and moving out of that hell hole." Arthur said leaning back in his chair.

"oh wow." Matthew said so surprised he almost dropped the maple syrup. (that's right he almost dropped his most favorate thing in the world)

"what?" Arthur said then he remembered he wasn't at home and he pulled his shirt down and slouched over the table. "I-im sorry." Arthur apologized.

"you don't need to its not your fault they're there." Matthew stated.

"b-but it w-was rude." Arthur said grabbing his arms.

"I don't know a rule that says you cant accedentaly show your bruises." Matthew said sitting next to Arthur and about to put a hand on Arthur's shoulder when he flinched. "you have no reason to be scared anymore, alfred is a great guy the only reason he would hurt someone is if they hurt someone he cared for." Matthew said. "and he's a great secret keeper, which brings me to a question." Matthew said leaning on his elbows that where on the table.

"what's your question?" Arthur asked.

"what is so bad that alfred cant tell me?" matthew asked.

"w-what do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"I was asking about what happened to you last night and he almost told me something but once it almost slipped he cought himself and refused to tell me. He said if I wanted to know I should ask you." Matthew said playing with the wood. "unless you don't want to tell me because its none of my business anyway." Matthew said exusing him.

"he raped me." Arthur put it plainly.

"oh my gosh I see why he wouldn't tell me himself. Its not your fault you know?" matthew said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I-It was forever ago and it happens a lot its not like im the first." Arthur said.

"that's true and it may have been a while ago but that doesn't mean its no phycologicly damaging." Matthew said. "im a phycologist I see people who talk about stuff like this everyday but not rape." Matthew said.

"w-well I started to go see a theripist about it but h-he didn't like it." Arthur said looking down.

"you should have cut this off a long time ago." Matthew pointed out.

"yea and I was going to but then he would start treating me like a real person again." Arthur said rubbing his arm.

"he's a manipulator." Matthew pointed out again. "a deadly combination how did you meet this guy?" matthew asked his phycologist skills kicking in.

"uh we met at a park I was babysitting my niece." Arthur said.

"really?" matthew asked not really believing him.

"uh yea by the swings actually." Arthur said looking back. "we where friends for six months and that's when the beating started." Arthur said.

"this all started before you got together?" matthew asked.

"well yea, I knew something was up I just thought it was testaerone. Then he told me how he felt and he convinced me to be with him." Arthur said trying to get through it quickly.

"tell me how you got raped, you don't have to put detail into it." Matthew reassured him.

"well that was back when Gilbert and him where still friends with the both of us, and they where drinking buddys along with Francis' friend Antonio, Antonio didn't like me very much and according to Gilbert they where joking about it or atleast he thought they where and Francis came home drunk. I was a little concerned for him because he could barely walk and I tried helping him upstairs when he started keeling over and knocked me into a picture. He started yelling and screaming 'why the hell did you break the damn picture!' and I tried to apologize to him but he wouldn't listen so he grabbed me by the hair and right on the second floor in the open he raped me. He just left me there when he went to work the next day. And I just laid there for god knows how long." Arthur said the grip on his arm starting to hurt.

"wow that's terrible." Matthew said touching Arthur's shoulder. "did he ever do that again?" matthew asked his voice sounding concerned.

"n-n-n-no." Arthur lied.

"you don't have to lie about it Arthur their not going to hurt you and he cant touch you." Gilbert said walking in the door. "you never where a good liar." Gilbert said putting Arthur in a head lock in a friendly way.

"thank you Gilbert." Arthur said.

"don't worry alfred tested 95% in protective skills." Matthew said winking. Arthur was confused by this, what did alfred testing high in protective skills have to do with him? And why would alfred care about him anyway? Just at that moment alfred came down the stairs slower than expected and he was rubbing his eyes and sniffiling.

"are you ok?" Arthur asked walking up to alfred and grabbing his arm.

"uh yea im fine." Alfred said still rubbing his eyes. His voice sounded like he had been crying.

"are you crying?" Arthur asked.

"no of corce not." Alfred said blowing off the question. Arthur grabbed the hand that was rubbing his eyes and lifted his chin to look at him.

"where you?" Arthur asked gently. Alfred looked into Arthur's emrald green eyes. His eyes are so beautiful he didn't diserve any of this abuse. How could he do such terrible things to you? Alfred thought. Alfred nodded and grabbed Arthur's hand. "why?" Arthur asked putting a hand on the side of alfred's neck.

"your really bad at telling storys." Alfred joked. They both chuckled.

"ok you three I expect all of you to be alive when alfred calls me and that includes Francis." Matthew said.

"aw man! Cant I just kill him a little?" Gilbert joked.

"nope no killing will be done by anyone I know today." Matthew said sounding motherly but in a joking way.

"awwww." Gilbert and alfred said in unison.

That's right cliffhanger! Im so mean! I take months and months to update then I leave you guys this cliffhanger….. so evil…. Anyway im sorry about not updating so quickly…. High school is a bitch…. And mine is at jr. collage leval so that only makes it worse…. I was working really hard on this and my grades are failing so be greatful….. its so sad that I cant even stay up till one a.m. anymore… sad face. Thanks to the people who reviewed! And I have one more chapter left im going to work really hard on it and write the little dickens off my fingers to get it to y'all!


	7. Chapter 7

Heya! I know im late! Haha a person actually commented AND private messaged me telling me to shorten her tourcher (not exactly sure it's a her but ive just been very busy! Sorry guys! I decided to shorten the sentence so here it is the last chapter of according to you! ENJOY! (oh I don't own hetalia or the song this fict was based on)

They pulled up by the house and Arthur's hands where shaking violently.

"h-hey maybe we should come back another time." Arthur said turning it the other two men in the car.

"no, its now or never Arthur." Alfred said grabbing his hand.

"o-ok." Arthur agreed his voice shaking. All three of them climbed out of the car and walked up to the house. Arthur took a shaking hand and struggled to put it inside the lock, but help arrived when Alfred put his hand over Arthurs and helped him put the key in the hole and turn it. They turned the knob and let the door swing open. Arthur took the keys and put then in his pocket out of habit.

"im going with Artie you stay down here." Alfred said. Gilbert nodded and stood at the foot of the staircase. Alfred walked with Arthur to their room.

"hello mon ami." Arthur heard a voice behind them say. Arthur stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head slowly.

"f-f-Francis?" Arthur asked. Francis took a step forward and Alfred pushed Arthur gently behind him.

"Gilbert he's up here." Alfred called over the balcony. Gilbert skipped steps and reached the top rather quickly.

"hello there Francis." Gilbert said cracking his knuckles.

"get your stuff." Alfred said squeezing Arthur's hand. Arthur returned the squeeze and the hand was gone.

"well two on one that's hardly fair." Francis said.

"oh your basically two people you remember saying that don't you?" Gilbert said standing cocky.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Francis said. "but I do have an advantage." Francis said.

"What's that?" Alfred asked.

"the power over Arthur." Francis said.

"you don't control him anymore." Alfred said grasping at air.

"oh really?" Francis asked. "Arthur! Come out here!" Francis yelled past Alfred. they could hear Arthur debating wither or not to come out. It ended up that Arthur decided he only really needed the picture of his mother he left. So he grabbed it and left.

"im done." Arthur said taking Alfred's hand.

"is that all your taking?" Gilbert asked.

"its mom." Arthur answered. Alfred started walking past Francis and Francis grabbed Arthur's arm ripping their grip apart. "ALFRED!" Arthur screamed. Francis threw him against a wall knocking him unconscious.

-0-0-

Alfred turned suddenly as Arthur was being ripped out of his grasp. "ALFRED!" Arthur screamed then Francis threw him against the wall.

"big mistake." Gilbert said. Alfred took off his bomber jacket and threw it at Gilbert who was knocked over from the force of the throw. **(0.0)**

Alfred took a few steps punched Francis in the jaw with a rock hard fist the kicked him sending him flying for the wall he threw Arthur. Francis groaned in pain.

"get his stuff." Alfred told Gilbert who dropped his jacket. Alfred knelt by Arthur and saw a cut over his massive eyebrow. Alfred wiped away the blood that was starting to drip down the side of his face. Gilbert came back with a suitcase. "is that it?" Alfred asked looking at the small size of the suitcase.

"he's always traveled light." Gilbert said to Alfred. Alfred gathered Arthur in his arms bridal style and carried him down the stairs. Gilbert grabbed his jacket and he set Arthur in the swing while he put on his jacket.

"what happened?" Arthur groaned trying to sit up.

"nope lay down you might have a concussion." Alfred said pushing him down gently.

"shouldn't I be walking around if I have a concussion?" Arthur asked remembering the little he knew about medical science and fighting past the throbbing migraine that made its way to his head.

"not in my book." Alfred said gathering him in his arms again the same way. Gilbert took the drivers seat.

"did we get him?" Arthur asked in a quiet voice.

"yea we got him." Alfred chuckled.

"good." Arthur said. Alfred got in the car and laid Arthur's head on his lap while running his fingers through his hair.

"you scared me for a second there." Alfred admitted.

"I keep doing that." Arthur noticed.

"yea you do." Alfred laughed. Arthur put his hand inside Alfred's.

"how did we happen?" Arthur wondered aloud.

"our heads collided literally." Alfred pointed out. Arthur chuckled.

"well im glad our heads collided." Arthur smiled. Alfred's heart fluttered at the sight of his smile. He wanted to make him smile like that everyday.

"you have a beautiful smile." Alfred noted randomly.

"you have beautiful eyes." Arthur noted.

"I love you and I only exist to make you happy." Alfred said rubbing Arthur's forehead with his thumb.

"im speechless." Arthur replied with a smile on his face.

"oh iggy if you don't sleep with this guy tonight after what he did for you im gunna force you to." Gilbert said.

"what did he do?" Arthur asked looking back and forth from Gilbert to Alfred.

"he kind of almost killed Francis." Gilbert joked.

"what? For a little cut like this?" Arthur said with a surprised smile on his face.

"hey you shouldn't even have that cut on your head or the damned bruises and not to mention the psychological damage." Alfred defended himself.

Arthur was at a loss for words he couldn't believe that Alfred cared this much for him.

"you really love me don't you?" Arthur asked a smile creeping on his face.

"well yea." Alfred said thinking he made this clear about three hours prior to the whole getting in the car.

"well Alfred F. Jones I love you with all my heart." Arthur said pulling himself up.

"well Mr. Arthur Kirkland I love you more than life its self." Alfred said putting his arms around Arthur's waist. Arthur pulled Alfred's lips over to Arthur's and he started to kiss with raw passion. Alfred opened his mouth a bit so Arthur could slip in his tongue. The whole ride home was nothing but them celebrating the day they bumped heads.

**Welp! That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed! Now I can peacefully work on my other two -.- I should just get a life. Haha happy reading (other peoples storys!)**


End file.
